Zack Taylor Makes the Bigs
by Matthew M. Hollie
Summary: Before Zack hits the field, he looks back on the past as a baseball player. Inspired by the Power Rangers Zeo Episode, "Rangers in the Outfield."


Disclaimer: Power Rangers are property of Disney/Saban. All other trademarks belone to Major League Baseball and the NCAA.

Rated K

Looking out on the field of U.S. Cellular Field in Chicago, Zack Taylor must be going through the emotions of a baseball player rather than a Ranger.

Before his team, the Chicago White Sox, took the field against the Cleveland Indians, a lot of thoughts were rolling in his head. He never thought he would make it to the Show, but here he is.

Right up to the time he went to Switzerland to promote world peace, Zack was a standout baseball player at Angel Grove High School. Zack didn't play much overseas, but returned to the U.S. to try to earn a scholarship to specific universities. Out of one of them was the University of Southern California, a local school where Zack grew up. In fact, the longtime coach of the Trojans baseball team, Mike Gillespie, saw Taylor in one of his early baseball games in Angel Grove High, when Zack took on Stone Canyon. In that game, he batted 1.000 and hit 3 home runs, and two doubles. After graduation, Gillespie met with Zack and offered him a scholarship to play for USC. Zack accepted and attended USC in the fall of 1997 In his freshman year, he played second base, his natural position in high school, which is nothing new to him. In fact, Zack's teammates in his first year was Morgan Ensberg, Seth Etherton, Jason Lane, and Eric Munson, all of whom are now major leaguers. He batted .439 and hit 36 home runs and driven in 202 runs in his memorable 1998 season which saw him win the Dick Howser Award and Baseball America's College Player of the Year. The Trojans under Mike Gillespie won the College World Series and Zack was named Most Outstanding Player and made the Tournament Team. Along, he faced of against his old friend Kim's alma mater, the Florida Gators and eliminted them 12 to 10 in extra innings. Through a letter, Kim wrote she saw the game on TV and was not bitter at the result.

Zack was always looking for challenges in the college level, and continued to dominate at USC for three more years. They even made the CWS three more times and but were eliminated in the proccess. On the Field, he set the records for steals, hits, home runs, and doubles and he is their all-time leader in hits for his college career. But in the classroom, he excelled in bradcasting and journalism, which he would take up one day if he decides to hang up his shoes. He was not only a Ranger on the Diamond, but he was a Ranger in the classroom as well, and that's what made him a scholar and an athlete.

In 2001, Zack entered the MLB amateur draft. Although he felt he would be passed through a few rounds, the Chicago White Sox drafted him in the 1st round. Although he had a successful 2002 in the rookie league in Bristol, batting .395 but he was promoted the following year in Birmingham and had the same success as his years in USC batting .434. In 2004, Zack was once again promoted to the Charlotte Knights, a AAA affiliate of the White Sox, batting .392, and hit 20 homers that year. In spring training in 2005, Zack wowed the coaches, even manager Ozzie Guillén, who took over the managerial duties ther previous season. He liked what he saw, and on opening day, he was named the starting second baseman for the White Sox.

"Nervous there?" veteran first baseman Paul Konerko asked as the two prepared to take the field.

"Yeah, a little, it took a long time for me to accomplish my dream, but do I have what it takes?" Zack asked. "No one expected me to be here, but here I am, in a White Sox uniform."

"You battled the odds all your life, young fella," manager Ozzie Guillén said, slapping Zack on the back. "Those nerves will die, and you'll play like you've played baseball your whole life. Just remember what got you here. And remember, it's a long season."

Zack smiled at that, prepared to take the field. What made Zack smile even more was his old Ranger teammates, coming from out west to cheer for him. Tommy, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Adam made the trip from California to see Zack's first game as a Major Leaguer. Even Tommy's Dino Thunder teammates, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent were there, cheering him on.

Zack would have a wonderful game, hitting 3 for 4 with a home run in the seventh inning. He even was a force on defense, making three double plays, making him an instant fan favorite. The Sox won the game 1 to 0. After the game, As Zack began carrying his bags out to the car, he was greeted by every single one of his friends, who each gave their former fellow Ranger a huge hug - this was a huge accomplishment, even for a Ranger.

"You did it, buddy," Jason said. "It's a dream come true, even for a fellow Ranger."

"Thanks, Jase, that means a lot to me," Zack said. "Now come on. I know a good place we could celebrate."

They all piled in Zack's van and headed out to celebrate one of Zack's biggest accomplishment in his life, making it to the big leagues and proving that you don't have to be a Ranger to prove other people wrong.


End file.
